Lay Face Down and Fake It
by cupcakedino13
Summary: Hermione Granger thought Draco Malfoy was the best thing that could ever happen to her, that is until he turned into a monster. Now, Blaise Zabini has discovered their secrets, and decided to help. But what happens if she falls for him?
1. I

**So, this is my new story. All of the chapters so far are long, which is a big accomplishment for me. Anyway, this is something different I suppose, and it involves Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. So, please review and tell me what you think, honestly is the best policy!**

As she lay next to the man who broke her, beat her, and misused her, she thought about her life thus far; her life with him. It never used to be bad, all bloody and bruised. The tears were never there, neither were the scars of emotional and physical pain. No, Draco Malfoy used to be one heartfelt and passionate human being. Hermione Granger remembered when that was, exactly six months before they consummated their love together. Now, it was two months after that beautiful night, and she had regretted it wholeheartedly.

Hermione could hear the soft snores of her boyfriend on the bed next to her. His pale chest rising and falling with each breath he took. She loved at nights, after he had his way with her and called her every name in the book, when he was the boy she fell in love with. Before Draco had turned into the man she fell out of love with.

The brown haired witch couldn't even remember what had got him so angry tonight. But, somehow Hermione knew. It was always due to her friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

Everyone in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew about their relationship. Back when she loved Draco with every fiber of her being, they announced it to the school. Or, somewhat did. Draco had walked Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and kissed her in front of all the Slytherin haters. In a matter of moments, it was all over the school. But to Hermione, it was sort of romantic the way he had cupped her face, making her think she was special.

Hermione thought back to the last two months, what had she done wrong? Had she not loved him enough? It was quite hard to love a person, when said person was looming over you, screaming that you've cheated, calling you a whore, then throwing you on the hard ground and taking you, only after a week when you had given it up so lovingly.

Draco stirred and twitched, but did not wake. Hermione was thankful; she could sneak out of the Room of Requirement without a peep. He would stay in here until the morning, and then there would be hell to pay. It was a ritual of sorts; they did the same thing every night. Frankly, she was quite sick of it.

Quietly, she pushed back the silk sheets, climbing out of the bed. She accioed her clothing from the far side of the room, by the couch where he first threw her on the ground that night. Hermione slid her clothing on, but left her shoes off. She couldn't risk the clatter of shoed footsteps.

She prayed to God, her muggle religion that Draco would not wake and find her slipping away. He would only cry, and plead and beg she not leave him. Then, Hermione wouldn't. She would hold him, whispering promises to him that she just could not allow herself to keep.

Hermione reached the door that led to her freedom, at least for a few hours, and looked back at the sleeping body in the bed. Yes, Draco was still asleep. She thanked God again and slipped out the door.

As Hermione walked down the empty corridors, she remembered her body was covered in bruises. Bruises that were all shades of the rainbow that were plastered over her creamy skin. She couldn't believe the pain she felt as she walked on, but somehow she managed to make it to the Gryffindor common room.

As usual, no one was inside. It was late, after all. Three in the morning is usually when people are sleeping.

Hermione crept up to her sleeping quarters, careful not to wake any of her roommates. Even though everyone knew about Hermione and Draco, Lavender would have a field day.

She was too tired to cover up her bruises with a charm and climbed into bed. Hermione could not help the fear that enveloped her as she drifted off to sleep, fearing the worst for tomorrow morning.

OoOoO

Hermione knew she was going to miss breakfast by the way she was hustling and bustling around her quarters. She had to check her body three times and make sure she covered every bruise, scrape, and scratch. Looking at her muggle clock on the wall, she noticed by the time she arrived to the Great Hall, she'd have exactly six minutes to scarf down any food she could.

The witch breathed a sigh of relief as she looked herself once over again in the mirror and left her quarters. She finally arrived at the Great Hall with only a few moments left. With a brisk, but confident walk to the Gryffindor table she sat down in between Harry and Ron, who gave her strange looks when she began piling her plate with every food the table offered.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he leaned forward to get a better look at his friend. For a while now, he's been noticing odd changes in Hermione.

She nodded and she washed down her mouthful of food with a glass of pumpkin juice. If she hurried, she could get to class before Draco, and she wouldn't have to hear his accusing voice. To him, Hermione has cheated on him numerous times, but never with a Slytherin. To Hermione, she has never cheated once, Slytherin or not.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, his mouth empty of food for a change. "If it's Draco we can hex him, I know I wouldn't mind." He smiled evilly, which scared Hermione. She didn't want Draco hurt, half of her still loved him.

Hermione nodded, "I'm fine, honestly. I haven't been feeling good lately is all." She was a good liar, she had to be to keep her stories in check.

Harry grew concerned by the days as he watched his friend become more and more depressed, and he did not know what it was. "You're not...pregnant are you?" His hand found her arm, and rubbed small circles on her cold skin.

Hermione had to crack a smile at this, Draco was no fool and certainly not careless. She shook her head, a few curly locks falling into her face. "Certainly not, Harry. But thank you for being so concerned. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to class."

Her friends watched her retreating form concerning them even more. Something had changed in Hermione, and they knew it had to do with Draco. They just couldn't prove it.

On her way to her first class, which happened to be potions, Hermione's nerves and fear suddenly crept back up. She knew there would be hell to pay again from Draco.

Hermione prayed that no one would be in the classroom yet, and that she could gather her emotions up and bottle them until later. Her prayers, however, were unanswered when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting atop her desk, alone.

His hands were behind his back, making Hermione even more nervous. His face and eyes showed no anger, which shocked her. Draco seemed more scared, and lonely, something she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Come here." Draco said, his voice small and inviting. She tentatively approached, fearful for what might come. Hermione stopped in front of him, only a footstep away.

He brought his arms around, and Hermione gasped. Draco had given her a dozen red roses, healthy and alive as though they were plucked only a minute ago. She took the roses into her arms, smelling the sweet scent. Roses were her favorite, it didn't matter the color.

"Hermione," Draco whispered her name, sending chills down her spine. He opened his arms wide for her, nodding to let her know it was alright.

Hermione set the roses down next to him and walked into his arms. This was one of those rare moments she got to see the Draco Malfoy, the kind and amazing guy she fell in love with. But it wouldn't last long, soon he would be reminded of what he has to be, and reminded of his family. Lucius was still a death eater, along with Draco. He was scared, and most of the time took it out on Hermione.

Draco pulled his hands through her hair, the feeling of her soft locks on his rough skin felt good. "I love you, Hermione. Please don't leave me," Draco said, his voice filling with sadness and despair.

And Hermione wouldn't leave him, she was scared for both their lives. She figured that deep down, he loved her as she once loved him. And that was enough reason to stay.


	2. II

**Well, here is chapter 2. And yes, this is a Blaise and Hermione story, with a twist. So, it could be and couldn't be. But please read, it means a lot to me. And please review, I can already tell someone's complaining that I didn't fully let on. But there will be the Hermione and Blaise romance, if that helps.**

Hermione sat with her legs tucked under her, a book sitting on her lap, in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco sat next to her, his head resting on her shoulder, knees propped up, supporting a book.

There were no other Slytherin's in the common room, they didn't like to be near Hermione. She was the enemy. They respected Draco, he was still one of them. Most of the rumors flying about were describing their relationship only as sex. But none of them said anything because of Draco, and his ties with the Dark Lord.

The door behind them slammed open, then shut, making Hermione jump out of her skin. Draco looked up at her with an annoyed look, then sat up to see who the intruder was.

Blaise Zabini walked down the steps to the sitting area where Draco and Hermione sat. He looked frightened, and somewhat nervous as he approached the couple.

Blaise nodded to Hermione, then turned to Draco. "Drake, I need to talk to you."

Draco nodded and turned to Hermione, "Stay right here, I will be back in a moment." He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed in a threatening manner. Hermione knew not to leave, she wasn't dumb.

She gritted her teeth together and smiled at Draco, "I'll be here."

Standing there, Blaise knew not what to do. He could see she was hurting, but he didn't know what to do. He could barely help his own mother.

Draco stood and followed Blaise into their quarters, giving one last look over his shoulder to Hermione. Draco closed the door and turned to Blaise, "What is it?"

Blaise rolled his sleeve up, showing the blonde boy his Dark Mark. "I don't want it, Drake." Blaise said in a fearful state, his Italian accent showing through.

"This is why you were gone?" Draco asked as he sat on his bed. He and Blaise shared a room, as they had no other friends really.

Blaise nodded and sat across from him on his own bed. "My new 'stepfather' has turned my neutral family into those of Death Eaters. He used the Cruciatus curse on me, told me it was for the best. I wanted to murder him, he tried to force my mother into it." Blaise groaned and fell back onto his bed.

"I have it too, mate. Don't worry too much." Draco said, not sure of what to say. No one had comforted him other than Hermione when he was marked, and he still isn't over it.

"I guess I have to do something, I don't foresee the Gryffindors succeeding anytime soon. Might as well wait for him to kill me," Blaise said sourly. He hoped the time would come soon, before he had to carry out one of the Dark Lord's wishes, when Harry Potter would do something about this.

"Hermione will kill me if we go into battle, I don't think I ever could do that to her." Draco admitted. He had been thinking a lot lately about that. Draco thought Hermione didn't love him, that's why he was so rotten to her. He had to scare her, keep her around for a little while longer. It was the war that was making him do this, these things just keep happening, and he couldn't help but take it out on her.

"Draco," Blaise paused and sat up, getting a good look at his best mate. "Are you hurting her?"

Something inside Draco snapped when Blaise asked that question. He knew he'd been particularly awful to her lately, but he couldn't help it. "Where did you hear that?"

"You should know by now that I do not listen to the gossip of girls, but that I observe."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not hurting her in any way, shape, or form. We are perfectly fine." Draco said, more to himself than to Blaise.

Blaise didn't buy it, but let the lie go. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit, see you later Drake."

Draco nodded and fled the quarters, he had a sudden sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hermione was not sitting on the couch where he had left her. Her books and homework that was scattered over the table had disappeared.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled and punched the wall nearest him. Why couldn't she just listen to him for once?

He was fuming as he left the Slytherin common room and walked the hallways of Hogwarts. Where would she be? With her Gryffindor friends?

Draco took a left, realizing he was heading to the Gryffindor common room. Long ago, Hermione had told him the password, but made it clear to use it only for an emergency. Draco thought this was good enough.

He walked down the long corridor to the picture of the Fat Lady. He had always hated her, so snobbish and as a matter of factly. She eyed him curiously, even though she knew the exact reason why the young wizard was there.

"Hyppogriff," said Draco. The door opened and he climbed through, revealing him to the dozens of Gryffindors sitting in the area. The one he was looking for sat on the biggest couch, in between Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. It took everything Draco had not to sneer at them.

Hermione noticed Draco and sprang up from the couch, smoothing out her skirt. "Hi Draco!" She said in a fake, cheery voice. She had been caught, no doubt about it. "What are you doing here?"

Draco plastered on a just as fake smile, "I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

Hermione nodded and stumbled over to him, her nerves definitely taking over. She turned to look at her two friends, giving them a reassuring smile. Draco took her hand, leading her out of the common room and into the cooridor.

They walked side by side together for a minute or so, giving Hermione more nerves and allowing Draco to choose the right words. Finally, after what seemed like a millennium to Hermione, they stopped a nearby window.

Draco leaned on the railing, looking out at the snow covered grounds. It reminded him of her soft skin, when it wasn't charmed to hide those nasty bruises.

He leaned his head on the window and looked at Hermione. "Why did you leave?" He began, hoping it wasn't for some heroic deed.

"Harry and Ron needed me for some Order stuff." She replied as she leaned against the railing, a good foot or so away from him. Draco noticed how she is never near him anymore, unless he forces her.

"Like what? A plan to kill me?" Draco accused as he tore away from the railing. He was hot again, he could feel the anger bubbling inside him, his palms sweating from adrenaline. "Well? I bet that's the only reason your with me, to get information!"

Hermione gasped; how could he think such a thing? "Why would you say that? You know it's not true!" She cried.

Draco laughed darkly, "Of course." His eyes suddenly lost their dark color of almost a silvery black, and turned into a soft gray. "I can't lose you, Hermione. I love you so much, and without you, I'd die."

This was the first Hermione had ever heard Draco hinting at suicide if she were to leave him. It scared her more than his fists and insults did, she could not have a death on her conscience.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked, she needed an answer, a clear one at that.

Draco looked at her, through hooded eyes burning with pain and anger. "If you left me, there would be no reason to live. I would kill myself if I didn't have you."

Hermione choked on air, she didn't know what to do. This has gone past the point of saving, there was no saving what they had, or her.

"Hermione please, I need you." Draco said as he stepped closer, bringing her into his arms. She was frozen on the spot, her brain could not register anything other than the fact a man's life now rested in the palms of her hands, and was slowly slipping through the cracks of her fingers.

"Why don't you act like you love me then?" Hermione asked, finding her voice. She pushed him away from her, causing more sparks to fire him up with.

"What the hell do you mean! I fucking love you, Hermione! Why can't you see that? I can't stand being away from you!" Draco screamed, and Hermione was suddenly happy they were alone. No one in the school knew this side of Draco, although she suspected Blaise somewhat knew.

He yelled in anger and grabbed her roughly by the arms, shaking her as he began to talk. "You cannot leave me. I love you, it's you that doesn't act like you love me!"

She just couldn't shut up, her words dragging herself into a deeper hole. "Really? I must love if I stayed with you after you began to hit me!"

Draco glared at her and brought his hand back, slapping her across the cheek. Her head rolled to the side, the corner of her lip stained with blood.

"If you would just listen, we wouldn't be in this mess." Draco said quietly and wrapped his arms around her. He could see the tears pouring out of her eyes, and he thought for a moment he should be the one crying. She was going to leave him, he was almost broken hearted.

Hermione rolled her head onto his shoulder, her silent tears doing the trick. Draco relaxed and held her tighter.

"I want to go lay down." She whispered, a headache she could feel coming on was over powering her. Hermione felt sick, dizzy, like the whole room was spinning.

Draco nodded and pulled away to look at her. He wiped the blood from her mouth, kissing her lips tenderly. He placed his forehead on hers, "I love you." He whispered and grabbed her hand, leading her away from that spot.

They didn't know someone had crept into that cooridor only moments before their fight, and saw the whole thing.


End file.
